Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! Part 5: The rebellion
This is where things take an ugly twist. Where some mods and admins in Discord, the Pixel gun 3d wiki, etc, rebel against Pixel gun 3d. But do they actually hate the game now, or are they forced by someone? July 11th, 2019, Justleafy, Minecratfian, Mlgdash, Surpriseyou1, and Uber were running for their lives, carrying a backpack full of food, water, first aid supplies, and guns(Combat rifle, Zombie slayer, and a Grenade launcher, with loads of ammo). They were running away from the crumpled ruins of the Cubic.games company after trying to stop a giant group of people trying to shut down Pixel gun 3d. If they don't stop the angry group of people, including wiki members, admins, mods, and even the wiki creator, then Pixel gun 3d will cease to exist. Fortunately, Anton had a file containing the game's main code inside his laptop. And even if his laptop gets destroyed, he already sent the file to one of his agents somewhere in Canada. Now you might be wondering, "Why are all these ppl tryna shut down Pixel gun???" Well, a hater sent a virus to one of the game's files, but the devs already eradicated that virus, and thus, it didn't spread to the main file. But that virus somehow shut down all of the normal ppl's accounts, and locking them forever. Except for Minecratfian's, Justleafy's, Mlgdash's, Surpriseyou1's, and Uber's. All the normal ppl were mad because all of them thought the devs locked all the accounts, even though Anton explained it was a virus. Sadly, no one listened to the devs, and they formed an alliance with all the haters in the world. The Discord admins tried to stop the people from shutting down the game, but they got killed by special weapons the haters used. Only 5 of the Wiki admins survived, and the rest died because of haters. Anyways, the 5 admins(Justleafy, Minecratfian, Mlgdash, Surpriseyou1, and Uber) hid in a safe spot so no one can find them, and they discussed a plan to prove it was a hater. Then they saw someone running towards them, and the 5 admins prepared heir weapons. Then, the found out it was Anton with his laptop. They let Anton in the hiding spot, and Anton showed them pics it was a virus called "d3stRoy pIx3l gUn 3d anD th3 d3Vs". It was created by a hater on Instagram tryna expose Pixel gun 3d and all their crimes, scams, and stuff like that, even though they're like from 2015-2017. Anton explained he tried to lock that hater's social media accounts, but that hater was a master hacker, so that hater hacked his way into the game files. Thus, spreading the virus programmed to lock people's accounts. Justleafy asked why his account wasn't affected by the virus, and Anton explained that these 5 admins were "hate stoppers", (lol I know it's cringy, but whatever) so he gave them a special protector that protects their accounts from being hacked. When they're discussing a plan to prove to the ppl it was a virus that shut down all their accounts, a admin called IDreamSpace had a xray scanner that detects where the 5 admins are. Anton told them to keep quiet, but Mlgdash waned to get revenge on her because she tried to be toxic on his server, so he took out his Last hope and aimed for the head, but Justleafy didn't allow him. So Mlgdash put the sniper beside him. Then, IDreamSpace reported sensing body heat in the hiding spot the 5 admins and Anton were in, but she thought that was just fire. She reported the things she found to Depressed Eggo and some other ppl. Minecraftian overheard Eggo saying things like "Anything is better then this crappy a## game", and Anthing is better than Pixel gun 3d, the stupid p2w s###", And they all heard some laughs. Then, Eggo and his army left, and it was all quiet. "This is bad." Minecraftian said. "Eggo was one of our beloved members, and now he's rebelling us in the worst way possible." Uber overheard IDreamSpace cussing at the Pixel gun logo and setting it on fire. Then, she left while laughing like a witch. The 5 admins and Anton gathered their stuff and went to the ruins of the Pixel gun 3d company building. However, they did not expect a group of haters and other ppl gathering around a giant pole with Ender Creeper tied to it. "LEMME DOWN YOU F###TARDS!!!" Ender screamed. Then, some guy lit the pole on fire, It seemed like there was no hope for Ender, but Mlgdash threw a flashbang at the group of ppl and haters. Everything went white for 10 seconds, and when it was back to normal, Ender was not on the pole. The angry group of haters and ppl went to look for the one, but they didn't know it was Mlgdash and Uber who saved Ender. Eventually the group left, but Ender was still traumatized. Eventally Ender calmed down, but he was weak. So they decided to camp here for the night. Everyone went to sleep when nigh time came, but Mlgdash was still awake. He was thinking of the horrible things some f###er said on Discord, and that f###er claimed it was true. It kept Mlgdash up for a long time, but he still fell asleep. When Mlgdash woke up, he found himself in a jail cell, and he tried to look for the admins and Anton, and that's when he heard a sound. A weak sound from Justleafy's cell. Ender creeper told them that they've been captured into a base that haters own. Uber thought that the hater base was already destroyed, but Ender told him it wasn't. They only captured the leader of haters back in part 4. That's when the door swing open, and IDreamSpace told the admins to come. The admins followed her to a room where there are giant tanks containing all the admins like Bastionmann, Applergamers, and much more. Ender asked where Anton is, but she didn't answer. Then, a glass tank came out of the floor, and Anton was inside it, unconscious. Surpriseyou1 asked what they're going to do to Anton, but she still didn't answer. IDreamSpace left the room, then all the lights turned on, and there were turrets with syringes pointing at the 6 admins. A voice came out of a speaker that said, "Firing turrets in 5...." It seemed like there was no hope for the 6 admins, but Surpriseyou1 got out 6 Combat rifles and gave each admin one rifle. Then they started firing at the turrets, and 2 seconds later, all turrets were destroyed. They thought it was over, but a gas cloud covered the entire room with toxic gases, and they all fainted. When Mlgdash woke up, he found himself strapped onto a testing board. Same goes with the other 5 admins as well. Depressed Eggo came into the room with IDreamSpace and other haters, carrying a projector with a film that said, "The truth about haters". Eggo put the film into the projector, and a film shot onto a wall. Then, a voice came out of the projector and it told everyone the secret of haters. Here's how it goes, "Haters. The players that use hate, ranting, criticism, and harsh opinions to make the game better, yet the dev, Anton, only ignores them and sometimes even block them from messaging the devs. The average hater mainly uses light amount of hate to criticize the game, writing comments like, "This game is s### now." or, "Please fix your game." or anything like that. They could be very pro at the game, or they could be absolute garbage at the game. They may still play the game, or they might have quit some time ago. The toxic haters, the one we all despise, uses extreme amounts of toxicity and ranting because they are heartless creatures that only like to see the game suffer. They can be straight up toxic, or just simply chill. Most of the ones that are straight up toxic are banned from the Pixel gun 3d discord server because they have broke almost all the rules on the server. The chill ones are the ones we all despise, because being chill is actually one of the best strategies to hate, rant, or criticize the game. Now, it all depends on how the chill person acts. If they are being toxic and chill, like forcing everyone to quit the game(*cough* WRobot), then there's actually a good chance they will get banned. If they are just saying things like, "This game dead, bruh." or " Bruh just stop playing this dead game." Then the admins of the Discord server might think they're just spreading ugly facts(when they're just opinions) or expressing their opinions. And that's all I have to say just because I'm out of paper and-" Depressed Eggo explained that the toxic haters are the ones that hacked the Pixel gun 3d Discord server, and destroyed the Cubic.games company. He was forced to work for the toxic haters or they will kill his family. Same with IDreamSpace. Depressed Eggo also explained how he was FORCED to make the game suffer by destroying the Cubic.games company. IDreamSpace explained how her family is in danger if she doesn't kill Anton and ha- "Alright. We get it. You guys are forced by a bunch of f###tards that want the game to shut down as fast as possible." Mlgdash interrupted. Then, a voice came over the intercom."Depressed Eggo and IDreamSpace, come to the meeting area in 2 mins." They left, and all that's left is the 6 admins strapped onto their testing boards. "We need to find Anton, and the other admins as well." Justleafy said. "Yeah, but how do we get down?" Uber asked. Surpriseyou1 took out a Combat knife he had in his pocket. He somehow cut the rope and freed himself. 5 mins later, the admins were on their way to find Anton. But they had to be very quiet as the room has motion sensors. They found Anton and the other admins in a restricted room, but they had to find a way to free him. "Why can't we just break the glass?" Minecraftian asked. "Beacuse," Justleafy said, "That would-" When they were arguing, Anton woke up. "Lemme out of here!" he exclaimed. Justleafy decided that the should break the glass, and that's kind of what they did. A few moments later, they helped Anton up, and they headed for the exit. But the alarm sounded, and a bunch of guards ran into the area and the 6 admins and Anton were surrounded. "You will go back to your cells or you will face torture." One guard said. "NO! WE WILL FIGHT TO OUR DEATHS!!" Ender screamed. Then, a giant explosion blew the crap out of the guards, and there is a helicopter above the base. "GET IN!" Everletcher shouted. He threw a ladder down for the 6 admins and Anton so they can get in the helicopter. They climed onto the helicopter and it left the base. "Wait. you forgot Depressed Eggo and IDreamSpace." Justleafy said. Everletcher turned back to the base and he let Mlgdash, Justleafy, and Ender creeper get Eggo and IDreamSpace. They somehow found Depressed Eggo and IDreamSpace in 10 seconds, but IDreamSpace didn't want to go with them. She said she wanted to stay here and work for the haters. The 3 admins and Depressed Eggo left her and ran for the helicopter. "Do you think IDreamSpace will plan an attack on us later?" Justleafy asked when they got into the helicopter. "Ehhhh, even if she does, we'll be ready." Everletcher said. "We don't even need her that much anyways." Minecraftian responded. "IKR she told me to delete Pixel gun 3d for no reason!" Mlgdash claimed. That's when they heard banging sounds on the helicopter. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??? IS SONEONE SHOOTING US???" Uber exclaimed. "Don't worry. The helicopter is made out of bulletproof steel." Everletcher said. "Yeah, but they might aim for the rotor tho." Eggo said. That's when Minecraftian shot a Destruction system rocket at the soldiers that were shooting the helicopter. KABOOM! The soldiers got blown into ashes. "That'll keep them away for a while. Minecraftian said. And the 6 admins and Anton and Depressed Eggo flew home. "It's not over. I will get you guys someday." IDreamSpace said. Category:Anti-hate